


Spur of the Moment

by peachi3starzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dare, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hairdye, M/M, Truth or Dare, hairdying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachi3starzz/pseuds/peachi3starzz
Summary: Another part of my submissions for the 2020 Destiel Advent calendar! This oneshot isn't very Christmas-y but it is set around Christmas time, so there's that. :)  Dean's Christmas present to Sam is him getting Cas' help to bleach and dye his own hair a color of Sam's choosing.  Of course, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Spur of the Moment

Sam was sprawled out on the couch, when he got a text from Eileen. She was on a hunt, but she always sent Sam funny stuff when she was thinking about him. It was their love language. Sam snorted when he read what she sent.  
“What, Sam?”  
Dean picked his head off of Castiel’s chest to see what Sam wanted.  
“Huh?”  
"You laughed at something, what is it? Did Eileen send you something?" “Yeah, she had an idea; so basically, you don’t have to get me anything for Christmas if you bleach and dye your hair bright pink.” Sam chuckled.  
“What? No way, man. I’ve never even done anything like that.”  
“It means you wouldn’t have to spend any money on me, though. You could spend it all of your boyyyfriennnd!” Sam drew out his words to annoy Dean. It always worked.  
“Hmm. Well- Yeah, okay. You’ve got yourself a deal. As long as Cas will help me.”  
Can looked down at Dean, nodding his head and then going back to his book about cats.  
“Alright! Well, I’m going to bed now, so goodnight guys.”  
“G’night, Sammy. We’ll go get the stuff tomorrow, I guess.”  
“Sleep well, Sam.” Said Cas tiredly.  
“You tired, Cas? We can go to bed if you want.”  
Cas yawned before answering. “Yeah, that would probably be good.”  
“Okay. Let me get off of you.”  
“Mhm. I’m excited to bleach your hair, love.”  
“I’m not,” Dean stretched, “But I’ve never done anything like this, so its a new experience for me. Y’know what? I am a little excited.”  
Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’’s waist. “That’s good.”

“So what brand do I get?”  
Dean and Cas were in their local supermarket, trying to figure out what brand to get. There was Splat, Manic Panic, and Loreal brands, and they had already gotten Manic Panic bleach.  
“Well,” started Castiel, “You’ve already gotten Manic Panic bleach, so maybe Manic Panic dye?”  
“Hmm… Good idea, hun.”  
Dean picked out a can of Cotton Candy dye off the shelf, checked out, and went home to start bleaching his hair.  
“Well, Cas, are ya ready?”  
“I guess so.”  
Dean changed into an old T-shirt and jeans, then started mixing the bleach together. Once it was all mixed, he started putting it into his hair, starting at the tips because bleach works faster on the roots.  
“Woah, its developing so fast! Look Cas!” Dean looked so happy about bleaching his hair. He was so excited about doing fun things.  
“Wow, its already working, love. It’s gonna look cool, I’m sure.” Cas smiled up at Dean.  
“Can you help me with the back of my hair?”  
“Mhm.”  
Cas picked up the bottle of bleach and began to work it through Dean’s roots and the back of his hair.  
“Alright, I’m finished. You probably want to shower soon, since its already developed.”  
“Yeah, do you wanna help me with that?” Dean winked at Cas, whose face immediately turned red.  
“Dean, you actually need to wash your hair. I think you can handle that on your own.”  
“Ugh, fine.” Dean laughed.  
Dean took a short shower, only washing his hair because he was just going to get back in after he dyed his hair anyways.  
Once he got out and put clothes back on, he noticed that Cas had accidentally gotten a spot of bleach in his hair, and Dean thought it was funny. Somehow, it was right at the place Dean liked to kiss.  
“Hun, you’re not gonna believe this, but y’know that one spot on your neck? The one that I kiss all the time?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“You got bleach on it.”  
“What?”  
Cas hurriedly turned around to see that there was, in fact, a spot of bleach in his hair.  
“You should wash it and we should put a little of my pink there,” said Dean, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. “We can match.”  
Cas hugged Dean back, nodding.  
“That sounds fun.”  
Cas washed the spot out, then they both started working on Dean’s hair. At one point, Dean almost ate pink hair dye off of his nose. Cas touched Dean’s nose with a glove that had dye on it, and Dean being the idiot he is, tried to lick it off.  
“Dean, no!”  
Dean stopped with his tongue halfway out. “What?”  
“That’s hairdye on your nose, love.”  
“Oh- oops!”  
They laughed together, finishing up Dean’s tips and back of his head, stopping only occasionally to kiss. By occasionally, that means almost every 5 minutes. They were a very “touchy” couple.  
“Hey, its time to do your spot, hun.”  
“Okay. What do I do?”  
“You don’t need to do anything, just relax and I’ll get it.”  
“Okie dokie.”  
Dean quickly put on Cas’ hair dye, then they waited for it to develop. Once it has been about 30 minutes, they both washed out their hair and covered each other’s eyes and tried to get to the mirror.  
“I’m gonna fall!- Ow.” Dean fell because of how he was standing and not being able to see, with Cas falling on top of him.  
“Well hey there, sexy.” said Dean flirtatiously.  
“Dean.” Cas glared and Dean and Dean just rolled his eyes and laughed.  
They both got up from the floor and looked at their hair, admiring how bright it was.  
“Alright, are ya ready to go show Sam?”  
“Mhm.” Cas nodded.  
They left the bathroom, and found Sam in the library, reading Lord of The Rings for probably the 6th time.  
“Oh my God! I didn’t think you’d actually do it, Dean!” Sam was laughing so hard he was crying.  
Dean turned around so Sam could see the back, laughing as well.  
“Hey, a deal is a deal, Sammy.”  
Sam shook his head.  
“Hey, another bonus gift that happened on accident…” Dean turned Cas around to reveal one pink spot amidst Cas’ black hair.  
“How did that happen?” Sam had calmed down now, but his eyes still sparkled with laughter.  
“We’re not sure, but we kept it for some laughs. I actually kinda like my hair like this, maybe I’ll start dying my hair bright colors. It would keep me from being plain.”  
“Dean, all of us are far from plain.”  
“True, but it would make me stand out.”  
Cas ruffled a hand through Dean’s hair, leaning his head against Dean’s.  
“I like your hair too, love. It suits you.”  
“Thanks, Cas.”


End file.
